


The Rebirth

by Nightingale101



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Newt and thomas have a baby, Newt's Alive, Not Canon Compliant, Post-The Death Cure, but not really Mpreg, but they don't actually have the baby, ish, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2431916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale101/pseuds/Nightingale101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt and Thomas accidentally make a baby..... with a machine.</p><p> </p><p>(I suck at Summarys, it's not a weird as it sounds, i swear)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What you need to know: Newt didn’t die in The Death Cure. He never had the Flare. Using the implant in his brain WICKED made him experience symptoms of the Flare to study his and others brain activity when they found out he had it. Thomas, after realising this could be a possibility, found someone who could deactivate the implant, and took Newt to the person to have it deactivated and saved Newts life.
> 
> So Newt was with Thomas for the last part of the Death Cure, pretty much, except when he goes to WICKED alone. Everything happened like it did in the book, Except Newts alive.
> 
> So instead of a Maze runner AU, It’s a maze runner Universe Alteration, Changing one tiny detail, Saving one life (Witch wasn’t that Fracking hard to do Mr James Dashner), changing the universe in a small way.
> 
> Set Post Death Cure.
> 
> Thanks to my friend Hazel CrossRose, For helping to come up with this story and for fixing my klunk spelling
> 
> Enjoy, and let me know what you think!
> 
> *Warning for brief mention of abortion*

**Chapter 1**

The building was white, inside and out from what they could see. Thomas thought it all looked rather clinical, like some sort of hospital or infirmary. Minho had found it yesterday, and the four of them, Thomas, Newt, Brenda, and Minho, had decided to come back today and check it out.

“Looks like a hospital….” Newt said, as they all stood at the entrance.

The building wasn’t that big, but it was long. They could only see a little way inside from where they stood just outside the entrance, a pair of double doors blocked there view.

“Brenda,” Minho began, “You use to work for WICKED, Do you know anything about this place?”

“I didn’t even know about the back door” She said. “No one did. This place shouldn’t exist.”

“But it does.” Thomas added.

“Thank you, Captain Obvious.” Minho said.

Newt was the first one to enter, a long knife held in front of him, just in case, after all they’d been through, you couldn’t blame him. Thomas followed close behind him, next was Brenda, with Minho bringing up the rear. Once inside they could see there were two exits out of the front room, one straight ahead, and one leading to the left.

“Okay,” Minho said from the back, “Newt and Thomas, you guys go through that door,” He pointed to the double doors in front of them. “Brenda and I will go through that one.” He pointed at the door to the right. “Agreed?”

“Agreed.” The other three said in unison.

Newt headed toward the door in front of him, Thomas, following, glanced behind just in time to see Minho disappear through the other door, following Brenda. Once though the door, Newt and Thomas froze. The room they came into was long, along the walls separate sections were closed off with curtains, a hallway leading down the middle. In each section was what looked like Griever Pods.

“Grievers…..” Newt said, Thomas heard his friends voice shake. “It can’t be…… Not here.”

Thomas walked over to the closest pod. He let out breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, realising that they were far too small to be Griever pods. Newt joined him, standing on the opposite side of the pod.

“Not Griever pods.” Thomas said, “They’re way too small.”

“Well what then, Tommy?” Newt asked, looking more closely at the pod.

“Don’t know.” Thomas replied, running his hand along a smooth metal pad on the side of the pod. “Mini Grievers?”

Newt rolled his eyes at his friend, absentmindedly placing his hand on an identical metal pad as Thomas had. Before either boys could react, a needle looking device shot out of the side of the pod and into each of the their hands. As quickly as it has come, it was gone again, shooting back into the pod. Both Newt and Thomas Jumped back, Newt bumping into the curtain, knocking it down on to the neighbouring pod.

“What the bloody hell was that?” He asked, rubbing the back of his hand. Thomas shook his head, he had no idea.

The pod had started beeping, whirling sounds coming from within it. Thomas could see a light near the top change from red to amber just as the top of the pod changed from a clear light blue to a non-see though dark blue, almost black.

“Oh my god.” came Brenda’s voice from the door way, Thomas turned to see her and Minho standing there, his gaze going from Thomas to Newt. Brenda was staring at the Pod. She walked toward it, “Did you guys touch it? Did it prick you?”

She stopped by Thomas, grabbing at both his hands she froze when she saw the thin cut where pod had pricked him. She looked at the pod and took a shaky breath.

“What is it?” Newt asked, he was still rubbing his hand.

“What’s going on Brenda?” Minho asked? “What is that thing? Is it dangerous?”

“No, it’s not dangerous” she said, dropping Thomas’ hand. “It’s a… They called them Ovens. They’re not actual ovens, they just thought the name was clever.”

“Who did?” Thomas asked, worry starting to creep it way in.

“WICKED. A branch of them anyway.” She continued. “While WICKEDs main goal was to cure the Flare, They had another branch working on… on a way to bring up the population faster, Should the human race be on the brink on extinction…. That’s where these come in.”

“I… I don’t understand.” said Newt.

“These…. Ovens…” She began. “They take DNA from two different people, and fuse it together to make a foetus…… they act as artificial wombs”

Thomas couldn’t remember the last time something had rendered him speechless, Newt looked like a deer caught in headlights, still rubbing his hand even though the pain in Thomas’ had stopped a while ago. Minho just looked confused.

“So…” Minho said, “So what you’re saying is that, in that pod, is a foetus….. A baby.”

“Yes”

“Made from the DNA of Thomas and Newt?”

“Yes.”

“But they’re both dudes.” Minho finished.

“With this it doesn’t matter” Brenda said, placing her hand on the pod, looking back at Minho. “It can take a DNA from two guys, two girls, a guy and a girl, it doesn’t make a difference. The end results the same.”

“I…” was all Newt could get out. Thomas had no idea what he was going to say… he didn’t know what to say. Looking over at Newt, he could see all the colour had drained from his face, he was as white as a sheet. Thomas figured he looked about the same. Minho shuffled on his feet awkwardly.

“Can’t you just… You know…” He said.

“End it?” Brenda asked. “No I can’t. It’s already too far along for that. It speeds up the growth period.”

“How…” Thomas took a deep breath, still looking at Newt as he spoke. The other boy’s eyes were pinned to the floor. “How long?”

“5 days” she said. Five days. Newts gaze slowly shifted from the floor, His brown eyes rising to meet Thomas’ own. He looked terrified.

“Congratulations, boys,” Brenda said. “You’re both about to become parents.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapters kinda short. Second chapter will be longer.
> 
> Also on a side note, me and Hazel were talking today and we both find the thought of Mini Grievers terrifying.


	2. Chapter 2

“We need to talk” Thomas said. They had left the building a few hours ago, once the shock had worn off…. Sort of. And Brenda had told them there was nothing they could really do there. Thomas had gone to sit by himself for a while, thinking. He’d found Newt around half an hour ago, sitting alone at the base of a tree, but had only just worked up enough courage to actually go and talk to him.

“Gee, you think?” was Newts answer. Thomas sat down opposite him, Newt was trying his best not to look at him.

“Well, this is weird.” Thomas said eventually, Newt snorted, Thomas couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face. “I, uh… Never really planed on have a conversation like this. Much less with a guy.”

“I didn’t think I’d have this conversation ever.” Newt replied, still trying his best not to look at Thomas. “But, here we are.”

They both lapsed into an awkward silence, Broken only when Thomas cleared his throat, for the first time since he had sat down, Newt actually looked at him, if only for a moment.

“So” Thomas began. “We’re going to have a baby.”

“Yep,” Newt said.

“In five days” Thomas added.

“Yep.” “We both know nothing about babies.” Thomas gaze dropped to the ground, he could feel panic arising from within him, he felt as if he was about to explode, His breath started to quicken.

“Slim it, Tommy,” Newt said, in a calming tone. Thomas raised his head and saw Newt was looking at him, worry clearly in his eyes. “We’ll work it out, Tommy.”

Thomas nodded. The two boys let silence fall between them.

“Newt,” Thomas said eventually said, “What did you mean when you said you didn’t think you’d have this conversation ever?”

Newt shifted uncomfortably against the base of the tree. Thomas took a deep breath, knowing what he was about to bring up was still a sensitive subject between them, and they hadn’t talked about it much.

“Is it because…. Because of what happened in the maze?” Thomas said, “Because of what you tried to do…”

“No,” Newt said quietly, “It’s not cause of that.”

“Then what?” Thomas asked, Newt shifted more against the tree, pulling his legs closer to his chest, as if he was trying to hide behind them. “Come on, man, you can tell me anything. We’re friends.”

Newt was silent for a while, pondering whether or not to tell Thomas. “You won’t tell anyone?” Newt asked. “Promise?”

“Promise.” Thomas said. “I…” Newt began, then he cleared his throat. “I don’t like girls.” He said quickly, Thomas almost didn’t hear him.

“What?” The word fell out of his mouth before he could stop it.

“I don’t like girls,” He said louder this time. “I’m gay.”

Thomas was once again speechless, and for some reason he felt like that was going to happen a lot over the next few days. He didn't feel surprised about Newts declaration, which he found strange, he wondered if he had known before he went into the maze…

“Tommy?” Newt said, he voice full of worry. Thomas looked up to see Newt was watching him, he eyes wide and unblinking, a touch of fear in them. Fear about how Thomas would react.

“Okay.” Thomas said, “It’s okay. It’s fine.”

“‘It’s fine’?” Newt repeated. “That’s all you’ve got to say?”

Thomas thought about it for a moment. “Yeah…. What did you want me to say?”

Newts face scrunched up, thinking about it for a few moments. “I dunno. I never thought about it before. Never really thought I’d tell anyone.”

“Why?” Thomas asked.

“I, uh,” Newt looked away, focusing on the grass next to him, pulling pieces up with his fingers. “I never planned on living this long.”

“Newt…” Thomas began, not sure where he was going with it.

“It’s the truth, Tommy.” Newt said, still not looking at him. “I wish it wasn’t, but it is. I didn’t plan on living long enough to meet you.”

“Yeah well you did.” said Thomas, shrugging “Guess the universe wanted you to meet me so I could annoy the living klunk out of you.”

Newt through a handful of grass at him, it all blew away in the breeze before it even touched Thomas, but he was glad to see that newt was smiling.

“And anyway,” Thomas continued, “Now you’re gonna have a baby. That’s a damn good reason to keep living, don’t you think?”

“We’re.” Newt said.

“Huh?” replied Thomas.

“We’re gonna have a baby.” Newt elaborate. “Me and you. A baby made from a mix of our DNA.”

“Yeah… Crazy that” Thomas said, Standing up and offering Newt his hand

“Hopefully it gets my good looks.” Newt said, taking Thomas’ hand and pulling himself up.

“Oi!” Thomas said, shoving Newt in the shoulder, the boy just laughed, a sound that Thomas hadn’t heard in while and he couldn’t help but join in as they both head toward the make shift town.

~***~

They’d been in Paradise for almost a month. And it was perfect. No Cranks trying to eat them or steal their noses, not morally questionable Government agencies making them do life threatening trials or trying to cut their brains out. If that wasn’t the definition of Paradise Thomas didn’t know what was.

The little village they had constructed over the last month consisted of a town square surrounded by by 5 buildings (A town hall, Frypans bakery, a butcher, a doctors clinic and another building,), with houses behind stretching out from the town square. The further back you got from the town square, the less completed the town was. In the outskirts, there was only a few completed houses, around ten people slept in each while more were being constructed, which most of the daylight hours were dedicated to.

“Excuse me, Newt, Thomas?” came a girl’s voice, as Thomas and Newt just entered the outskirts of the town. Turning, they saw a girl with blond hair half way down her back and bright green eyes. Thomas recognised her as Emily, one of the group who they’d rescued from the Maze along with her older brother Dash. She was around 16, her brother 14. Both their parents were dead. “Dash was wondering if one of you could come look at the roof he and I are building…. Please.”

Newt turned to Thomas, “I’ll go. You see if you can find Minho.”

Thomas nodded, as Newt headed off following Emily, the little girl happily chatting away to Newt about a flower she’d dug up and then replanted outside her new house. Thomas smiled.

Thomas found Minho in the town square, talking to some of the food gathering party. They had planted some dried seeds they’d collected and though they were growing nicely, they still needed more food. Looking toward the beach, Thomas could see a group of people fishing. When the group finally set off, Thomas approached his friend.

“How goes it, Minho?” Thomas asked, getting his friends attention. Minho turned to face him.

“Well, look who decided to show up.” He said with a smirk, “Alright, Thomas?”

It was a simple question, one that Minho had often asked him, but he could sense there was a lot more behind the question this time.

“Yeah, I’m alright.” was all Thomas could think to say. What else was there to say?

“Good that.” Minho said,

He began walking toward the town hall, Where Thomas noticed Brenda and Jorge were sitting on the step.

“Where’s Newt?”

“He’s helping that girl Emily with something,” Thomas said, following Minho. “Last I saw him she was talking his ear off about flowers.”

Minho laughed. “She always talks to him. I think she’s sweet on him.”

_Too bad for her, Newts not even remotely interested_ , thought Thomas. They had reached the front of the hall and were now standing in front of Brenda and Jorge.

“I’ve just been filling Jorge in on what happened.” Brenda said as she stood up, Jorge joining her.

“Rough situation you and you’re friend got into, _Hermano_ ,” Jorge said to Thomas, for some reason he blushed. “Could’ve happened to anyone who didn’t know about those pods.”

“You know about them?” Minho said.

“About a year ago I flew some of the team working on them, as well as some of the pods.” Jorge said. “Some of the guys were rather talkative, told me all about them. But now the question is; what are we going to do about them.”

“What do you mean?” Thomas turned to see Newt had joined them, standing between Minho and Brenda.

“He means,” began Brenda. “Do we tell people about them? Do we leave them alone? Destroy them?”

No one answered. Thomas looked out at the town they had created, at the small amount of people going about their lives, for the first time in a long time, for the first time in their lives for some of them, they didn’t have to be afraid. They didn’t have to live in fear.

“We should hold a town meeting” Thomas said. “There’s no reason not to tell them. What harm could it do to tell them?”

There was nodding and murmurs from around the small gathering. Eventually, it was decided that meeting would be held that evening, once the food gatherers, and wood gathers got back.

“Since that’s sorted, Jorge said, “I’m gonna go help those idiots fishing. From the looks of it, they don’t know which end goes in the water.” He started heading toward the beach

“I’ll go with you,” Brenda said, catching up to him. “It’ll give me something to do. See ya later, boys.”

“Later _Hermanos_.” Jorge said, as he and Brenda headed toward the beach.

Minho sat down on the step of the hall, Newt joined him. Thomas remained standing.

“So you guys having a baby together is one of the most jacked things I’ve seen.” Minho said. “And that’s saying something.”

“Nothing we can do about it.” Newt said. “It’s gonna happen.”

“Poor kid,” Minho said. “Not only is it gonna have you two shanks for parents, it’ll inherit your looks, and you’re both ugly as klunk.”

Thomas kicked him in the shin at the same time Newt punched him in the arm, Minho just laughed.

“Can you believe it’s been almost a month?” Minho said eventually, rubbing his arm. “I still expect to wake up in the Glade.”

“I still expect something bad to happen.” Newt added, “Grievers to show up, or Cranks, or WICKED to come and say it was just more testing. I can’t help it.”

“Nothing like that’s gonna happen here” Thomas said. “If it does, we’ll kick the living klunk out of it.”

The other two boys laughed.

~***~

In the end, Brenda and Jorge had headed the meeting, it made the most sense given that they both knew more about the Pods than anyone. Thomas tried to hide behind one of the poles of the town hall when they were explaining that a baby was already in one of the Pods, as some of the group accidently touched a Pod. He crouched down when someone had asked who and she had to tell them it was Thomas and Newt. There was no reason not tell them, they’d find out eventually anyway.

_That’s right_ , Thomas thought, _Newt and I accidently made a baby_.

Eventually, a decision was made to leave the Pods alone for the time being. They weren’t well off enough to be able to support mass reproduction at the moment. They’d revisit the issue in a few more months. After that everyone started to disperse, slowly trickling back down to their houses to settle in for the night. Brenda came over to him to say good night and tell him not to worry too much, before heading toward her house behind the doctor’s clinic.

Thomas waited a few moment, savouring the silence, before he too headed home for the night. He shared a house with Minho and Newt, they had an opportunity to each have their over little shack, but Thomas couldn’t imagine living alone, and he didn’t really want to. Their shack had been built just behind the town hall.

Entering the shack he could tell that Minho was in there, He could hear his snoring. Stepping inside, he could see Newt was in there as well, sitting on the end of his bed Thomas could just make out from the dim light of the moon and the stars.

“Hey.” Thomas whispered as to not wake Minho. Newt looked up.

“Hey.” Newt said back. “How’d it go?”

“Fine, I think” Thomas replied, sitting on his bed and starting to take his shoes off. “They’re not gonna destroy the Pods. They’re gonna leave ‘em alone for a few months and reassess the situation in a few months.”

“Good that” Newt said.

“If you to shanks don’t shut it, I’m gonna come over there and knock you both out.” Minho said grumpily from the other side of the room.

Thomas laughed and threw one of his shoes at him. Before laying down, and ignoring Minho swearing across from him. Eventually he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

~***~

_Thomas was dreaming. He knew he was dreaming because he was back in the Glade with all his friends. Newt, Minho, Chuck, Alby, Gally, Teresa. Even Brenda and Jorge were there. Everyone was happy, and smiling, Teresa and Chuck were laughing about something over by the Homestead, Gally was helping some other Gladers raise a new structure, Alby was by the kitchen, laughing with Frypan. Minho was jogging about, just generally happy. Newt was leaning against a tree at the edge of the forest, he looked content. Newt had never been happy in the maze…. No one had been._

_It looked like paradise but it felt like hell._

_Without warning, the sky turned red and a terrifying roar echoed from beyond the wall, everyone in the Glade stopped dead in their tracks, looking toward the sky or the open doors of the maze. Everyone, except Newt, Newt had switched from staring at nothing in particular to staring at Thomas, he eyes impossible to read. The walls of the maze began to crumble around him, allowing thousands of Grievers to come rushing in towards himself and his friends._

_Gladers ran past him, fleeing from the Grievers, screaming. Teresa and Chuck were already on the ground, unmoving and lifeless. Alby was crawling along the ground while Frypan ran, Minho was running toward Alby while all around him Gladers fell and didn’t get up again. Newt was still standing by his tree. Thomas screamed for Newt to run, but the boy continued to stand there, staring at Thomas. Words flashed Thomas’ mind, words Newt himself had written when he thought he had the Flare, words that haunted Thomas._

**_Kill me. If you’ve ever been my friend, kill me._ **

_Thomas called to Newt again, screamed at him to run, get out of there. Newt continued to stare at him. Then he was gone, swallowed up by the hoard of Grievers now heading toward Thomas. Thomas just kept on screaming until they were right on top of him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, its a bit long.....
> 
> Chapter 3 might take a while, cause at this point in time, i haven't written any of it and on Saturday I'm going to the gold coast for a week and my mother had banned me from taking my laptop......
> 
> So stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Thomas have a talk.

Chapter 3  
The dream kept haunting Thomas for the next three nights. He couldn’t sake it. It had him wakening in the middle of the night drenched in a cold sweat, with Newts name on his lips. The Griver dream, and other kinds of dreams, were stirring some confusing feeling inside Thomas. And most of the feelings involved Newt, as did the dreams, often keeping Thomas awake late into the night thinking.

However his thoughts of Newt were not what was keeping him awake tonight. In around 15 hours, Thomas was to become a father….. And that thought was terrifying.

A lot had changed in the last three days. For starters, Minho had moved out and was now living with Brenda as they had both decided to make there not-so-secret relationship public. Now, where Minhos bed had been, was a crib. Thomas sat on his bed opposite it, and it wasn’t exactly helping Thomas stay calm.

Currently, Thomas was alone in the small shack. It had to past midnight and Newt wasn’t home yet. Not that Thomas was worried about him, he told him earlier in the day that he’d be home late, but Thomas couldn’t remember what the reason had been. He’d gotten distracted…. By Newts lips.

Thomas hadn’t thought about guys in the way before…. Well, at least not since he woke up in the box on the way to the Maze. In all honestly he hadn’t exactly had the time to really think about anyone in that way. But now he did. And all he could think about was Newt, and the fact that it was just the two of them in this camped little house. And he couldn’t help but think of all the things that the two of them could do without being disturbed…..

Without warning the door opened and in walked Newt. Thomas was glad there wasn’t much light in the room, he was sure his face was bright red. Newt froze halfway to his bed when he noticed Thomas.

“You still awake, Tommy?” He asked as he angled his body toward Thomas, “It pretty bloody late.”

“I, uh…” Thomas let his eye slip down Newt body before returning to his face. Despite it being a cool night, he was pretty sweaty. “I couldn’t sleep.”

Newt glanced behind him at the empty crib. He sighed, then walked over and sat next to Thomas on his bed, there legs touching.

“I’ve been walking around for an hour trying to get my head around the fact that tomorrow, we’re going to have a baby.” Newt said, staring at the crib. Thomas studied his face. His hair was a bit longer, but apart from that he looked like he had when Thomas had first seen him in the maze. It felt like years ago, when in reality it was only a few months ago.

“Drastic change from a few months ago.” Thomas said. Newt was silent for a few minutes, then he turned and caught Thomas looking at him. Thomas didn’t look away, neither did Newt.

“So, you gonna tell me about these dreams you’ve been having?” He asked quietly. Thomas blushed again and looked at the floor, but remained silent. “I hear you, you know. When you wake up. And when you talk in your sleep.”

“I talk in my sleep?” Thomas Asked, looking back at Newt. The blonde nodded. 

“A fair bit, actually.” He smiled, looking back at the crib. “And sometimes you drool.”

“What do you do,” Thomas began, still gazing at Newt. “Watch me while I sleep? Cause that’s creepy.”

“Shuck off, Tommy.” Newts said, shoving Thomas, “I don’t watch you while you sleep. Now are you gonna tell me about the dreams or not?”

Thomas looked away, deciding it’d be better to study the floor than see the look of concern on Newts face.

“They’re just….” Thomas began, trying to put into words what they were. “Nightmares.”  
“About what?” Newt asked.

“About everything.” Thomas said. “About Chuck. And Teresa. And the maze. And the grivers….. and you.”

“You have nightmares,” Newt said after a few moments of silence, “About me?”

“Not just nightmares.” Thomas added, then froze. His stomach plummeting as he realised what he’d just said. He looked over at Newt. The blonde had a sly smirk on his face. “What?” Thomas asked, he could feel the blush creeping over his cheeks.  
“I, uh…” Newt began, looking away from Thomas. “I knew you were having other dreams apart from nightmares. And I knew they were about me. It’s a small hut. You wake me up”

Thomas was sure his face was so red you could see it from the edge of town. His top priority at that very moment was to crawl under the bed and never come out. However he settled for putting his head in his hands. Newt laughed.

“Slim it Tommy.” Newt said, patting him on the back. “You don’t have to talk about those dreams if you don’t want to, talk about the nightmares. It’s just that with the…. Baby coming tomorrow I just thought we should get some of our issues sorted.”

Thomas’ heart was beating fast, his palms sweaty, and his cheeks were burning, but he could see Newts point. They need to resolve unresolved issues while they could, before they had a baby to take care of.

“I…” Thomas began tentatively, unsure of what he was gonna say. “I never really thought about anyone in that way.” He looked at Newt. “Well, not that I can remember….” His gaze dropped to Newts lips. “I never…”

Thomas’s voice trailed off as newt placed a hand on his cheek, the blonde boys’ thumb gently stroking the brunet’s cheek. Thomas’ heart was beating so fast he wouldn’t have been surprised if Newt could hear it. Thomas closed his eyes and lent forward slightly a smile played across newts face as he lent in and pressed his lips to Thomas’. 

The kiss was gentle, Newt giving Thomas plenty of time to pull back if he wanted to. Instead the brunette angled his body more toward Newt and placed his hands on the blondes hips, who in turn responded by bringing his other hand up to cup Thomas’ face. 

Barely bringing his lips a millimetre from Thomas’, Newt broke the kiss to tell Thomas to lay down on the bed, nodding, Thomas did and moved to the middle of the bed on his back. Newt straddled his hips. Smiling, he ran his hands over Thomas chest, causing the shirt the brunet was wearing to ride up, exposing some skin.

“Either you have a shiv in your pocket,” Newt said, “Or you’re just happy to see me.”

“I could say the same to you.” Thomas replied dryly. 

Newt only smiled. The blonde’s hands left Thomas chest, and found his hands. Intertwining their fingers, he brought them to rest on the pillow either side of Thomas’ head as Newt captured his lips once more. This time, Thomas tentatively opened his mouth slightly, allowing Newt to slip his tongue inside. After a few more moments of kissing, they broke apart both panting heavily. Newts face remaining inches from Thomas’

“Why… do I …get the feeling… that… you’ve done this before?” Thomas asked in between breaths.

“That’s because I have.” Newt said, Thomas dropped his gaze, and loosened his grip on newts hands, to witch Newt responded by tightening his own grip. “Come on Tommy. Don’t go being a Jealous Shank. It was a long time ago.”

“Who was he?” Thomas asked. Newt blinked.

“You want to talk about this now?” He asked. Thomas shrugged and then nodded.

“You said we should get our issues sorted before the baby.” Thomas said.

“What makes you think he’s an issues for me?” Newt asked, learning from Thomas.

“I can see it in your face.” Thomas replied. 

Newt was quite for a moment, before sighing and rolling of Thomas, he laid down next to him on a bed that was almost too small for the two of them. After readjusting himself to get comfortable, the blonde boy sighed.

Thomas remained still for a moment. The he slowly moved his hand to intertwine it with Newts once more, the other boy smiled as he squeezed Thomas’ hand slightly.

“And now we talk.” Said Newt.

~***~

They talked long into the night, about everything that they were worried about, all there issues from the past, and about things that didn’t really mater. Thomas fell asleep to the sound of Newts voice, telling a story of something that had happed in the glade before Thomas had arrived. In the morning, he awoke with Newts arms wrapped tightly around him, and the blonds breath on the back of his neck. He felt warm, and safe. Like this is the one place on earth he belonged. And he couldn’t help but think that everything would be okay as long as he was with Newt.

And with that thought, Thomas drifted back off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a Horrible person. i'm sorry. i'm so sorry. please forgive me for being lazy. and this is so short for such a long wait. i'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapters kinda short. Second chapter will be longer.
> 
> Also on a side note, me and Hazel were talking today and we both find the thought of Mini Grievers terrifying.


End file.
